1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor substrate having a semiconductor layer formed over an insulating layer and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, integrated circuits using a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate instead of a bulk silicon wafer have been developed. A feature of a thin single crystal silicon layer formed over an insulating layer can be taken advantage of to form a completely electrically separated semiconductor layer of a transistor in an integrated circuit and to form a completely depleted transistor. Accordingly, a semiconductor integrated circuit having high added values such as high integration, high-speed driving, and low power consumption can be realized.
Known examples of SOI substrates are SIMOX substrates and bonded substrates. For example, an SOI structure of a SIMOX substrate is obtained by implantation of oxygen ions into a single crystal silicon substrate and by heat treatment performed at 1300° C. or higher to form a buried oxide (BOX) layer, whereby a single crystal silicon thin film is formed on the surface.
An SOI structure of bonded substrates is obtained by bonding of two single crystal silicon substrates (a base substrate and a bond substrate) to each other with an oxide film interposed therebetween and by thinning of one of the two single crystal silicon substrates (the bond substrate) on a back side (a side which is opposite to a bonding surface), whereby a single crystal silicon thin film is formed. Because it is difficult to form a uniform and thin single crystal silicon thin film through grinding or polishing, a technique employing hydrogen ion implantation, which is called Smart-Cut (registered trademark) has been proposed (see, e.g., Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H 5-211128).